More Than Quidditch
by Dally's Stalker
Summary: Will Oliver put Quidditch above everything? Even love? Even when a girl who loves him more than anything is standing right in front of him, basically waving banners that says I LOVE YOU! in huge, bright letters? Find out! R&R! [COMPLETE!]
1. Bio

**More Than Quidditch**

**AN:** Okay, this is the first fic that I have ever finished and the first I am posting. Please enjoy it. It has some humor, but I would say it is mostly romance. I have my own character, named Katrina, and I realized that I didn't really describe her much in the fic, so I decided it would be easier to just make a bio. So here it is.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but Katrina... Sad, isn't it?

**BIO**

**Name: **Katrina Unger

**Nickname: **Kat

**School: **Hogwarts

**Age: **14

**Friends: **Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Oliver

**Favorite colors: **Red, gold, black, blue

**Height: **5 feet 3 inches

**Weight: **120-ish

**Hair: **Dark brown with natural medium brown highlights. Shoulder lenghth, cut in layers. Straight. Looks punkish.

**Eyes: **Brown, dark around the rim and gets lighter, like a hazel color, at the pupil.

**Style: **Punkish, rocker.

**Bands: **AC/DC, The Ramones, The Kinks, typically all the rock oldies.

**Personality: **Funny, kind-hearted, nice, loving, sarcastic, dreamy, brave, out going, trustworthy.


	2. The First Game

More Than Quidditch

**AN: **Okay, so here's the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.. except for Katrina.. sniffle

CHAPTER 1- THE FIRST GAME

Katrina Unger was in her 4th year of Hogwarts. She was one of the Chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Katrina loved Quidditch. It meant everything to her, as it did to Oliver Wood, Captain and Keeper for Gryffindor. Oliver Wood was more determined to win in Quidditch than famous players. He seemed obsessed with winning. Katrina would have died if she ever messed up a Quidditch game and caused Gryffindor to loose. Oliver would be so angry-- Katrina couldn't bare to let someone like Oliver down. He would be so dissapointed.

Katrina was also a pretty good student. She always got okay marks. She was a focused person, when it came to Quidditch and school. Otherwise, Katrina could be found lost in thought, dreaming of the future and other subjects like that. Katrina was not at all stuck up or uptight. She was far, far from it. Katrina was funny and outgoing around her friends and teamates. She was sometimes shy, but only around people she didn't know at all.

Katrina was pretty close to her teamates, especially Harry, Fred, and George. Then there was Oliver. She considered him a friend, but she felt more for him... So much more. Katrina wanted to get to know Oliver better, since she didn't really have much of a social life. Quidditch was his life, he lived for it. He was constantly talking about it and making new plays. It wasn't until that one Quidditch game, the one that happened just a few hours ago, that Katrina felt she had a chance with Oliver.

_Ron and Hermione ran into the locker room, out of breathe from running all the way._

_"What's the matter?" Oliver asked, looking curious._

_Hermione spoke, "Harry... He's in the Hospital Wing..."_

_"WHAT?" Oliver yelled with frustration._

_"That bloody git Malfoy cursed him. Harry's going to miss the game," Ron explained._

_"No! This can't be happening!" yelled Oliver. He now seemed to be thinking of a plan to get another Seeker._

_Then he spoke, "Okay, here's what we're going to do... We'll get Nikki to sub for Katrina, and Katrina," he turned to look at Katrina, "You will take Harry's place."_

_Katrina was utterly shocked, "Seeker? But can't Nikki sub for Harry?"_

_"No. You're a much better Seeker than her, you're our best bet," Oliver said._

_"But I don't think I can--," Katrina was cut off by Oliver shaking her by the shoulders._

_"Look," Oliver started, "You're going to go out there and do your best. You are the only one on this team who can fill in for Harry and still give Gryffindor a chance of winning. We all trust you, now go on out there and get in position."_

_Katrina was far more than nervous. She couldn't let the team down. She _couldn't _let Oliver down. She just had to do her best. She mounted her broom, then was off. _

_She and the Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang, immediately saw the Snitch. They were almost shoulder to shoulder, racing for the small golden ball. Cho started to get in the lead. No no no no no, thought Katrina, I can't let him down. I can't let the team down. I just have to get in front..._

_Katrina started to speed up, a rush of exhilaration going through her. Yes, she thought, I'm almost there! I can do it! She stretched out her arm, she was less than an inch away from the Snitch. Her fingers were nearly there. Then Katrina saw Cho catching up. Katrina, not willing to let Cho get near the Snitch, sped up a bit and grabbed the Snitch._

_A sudden roar of cheering broke out. As Katrina landed, her teamates ran toward her. They had a huge group hug, then Fred and George picked Katrina up and put her on their shoulders. She could hear others in the crowd saying, "Bloody brilliant!" and "Gryffindor ROCKS!" _

_When the twins put Katrina down, Oliver came up to her. He looked 20 times more than overly excited. He took her by the shoulders._

_He said, "I can't believe it! That was amazing!" And before Katrina knew it, Oliver planted a big, sloppy, wet one on her. Then he ran off with the others to go to the changing room._

_Once Katrina got to the locker room, the twins and Katie Bell were just leaving and Oliver was the only one left. He noticed Katrina and smiled._

_"Great game, really," Oliver said, " I'm really proud of you. I knew you had it in you, but it was a last minute change. You're really amazing, you know that? And not just as a Quidditch player." _

_At this, Katrina blushed. Oliver smiled again and walked out of the locker room. Katrina was madly in love._

Okay, now GO REVIEW! Please?


	3. The Party

More Than Quidditch

**AN: **Thank ya very much, Greek Wrath (Chris), for being my first reviewer! Yay! The only sad part is that he is one of my best friends.. and I told him to read and review! It is very upsetting to me, but hey, maybe after this chappy, I'll have more reviews! nudges Right? Hmmm? xDD

Anywho, I made a few mistakes on the last chapter, so I have to go fix stuff. It is KATRINA UNGER! Not Pepper anymore. I forgot to change it on the Bio, but I will go back and do that too. So, this is Chappter 2! Read and enjoy!... Then make sure ya review! .

**Disclaimer: **... Uh.. Hold on.. checks through purse, flinging unexpected objects, like a rubber duckie, out of it... Nope, I don't own The HP Universe.. I am just a poor little writer whom would GREATLY appericiate lovely reviews!.. Are ya getting the hint?

THE PARTY

As Katrina walked to the Gryffindor Tower, all she could think about was Oliver. _Did the kiss mean anything? Does Oliver have feelings for me beyond just a teamate? What did he exactly mean by,_ "You're really amazing... not just as a Quidditch player,"_? Was he_ _trying to imply something there? Does he wear boxers or briefs? _Katrina stopped dead in her tracks. _How could I think that at a time like this? Right when I thought I was getting really deep, I have to go and think of something like that! _She rolled her eyes. _Typical... _Really_ nice there, Kat. _When Kat got to the Common Room, everybody was having fun and celebrating Gryffindor's win. Harry was there, and he seemed to be fine now, after being treated by Madam Pomfrey.

Katrina went over to him and said, "Hey Harry. You're looking better."

Harry smiled and said, "Yeah. Thanks, for everything. You know, filling in for me and all. You did great. I saw from the window in the Hospital Wing. I'm glad Wood put you as Seeker instead of Nikki. We would have lost horribly if she had been the Seeker instead of you."

Katrina smiled back at Harry, "Thanks. I'm just glad I got the Snitch. I can imagine the look on Oliver's face if I hadn't... Oh, it's not pretty at all, dreadful really." Harry laughed and then Ron pulled him away, congratulating Katrina at the same time.

Katrina went over to the punch table. Seamus was standing over at the table. Katrina said, "Hey," and took a long sip of punch. Katrina made a face, for the punch tasted funny. "Spiked," Seamus informed her, with a small smile on his face. "Lovely," Kat said sarcasticly, and walked away from the punch.

She felt like dancing, but didn't want to dance alone. Katrina set off to find a few people whom might want to dance. All of the sudden, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Katrina turned around to see Oliver.

"Hey," Katrina said with the smallest of questioning looks on her face.

"Why don't you seem to be enjoying the party? You should be having having a ball! You won us the game!" Oliver said, making Katrina blush.

"Well," Katrina started, "I'm searching for someone who will make a complete fool out of themselves with me on the dance floor."

Oliver laughed, "Well, I'm up for the challage, if you'd like me to make a complete fool out of myself with you."

Katrina was sure her heart had just skipped a beat. "Sure, come on."

The two of them went out on to the dance area. A Weird Sisters song started playing. They started jumping up and down and head-banging, like a couple of drunken idiots. It must have been very amusing to have watched. But Oliver and Katrina were having funn and laughing. A slow song came on next. Katrina started to walk away, when Oliver grabbed her arm, "Hey, you said you wanted to dance. We've barely done any dancing yet!" Oliver put his hands around Katrina's waist. She put her shaking hands around his neck. Katrina could not believe that this was happening. _Boy, he's pretty tall, _She thought. _Yes, of course he is tall, he's 17. You're only 14, Kat, remember? _

Oliver was quite a few feet taller than Katrina. Katrina was about 5 feet 3 inches. Oliver had to be over 6 feet. But Katrina was used to feeling short, for most of her friends, excluding Ginny and Hermione, were a bit taller than her. _Wait... Why the hell am I thinking about height right now! HELLO! I'm dancing with the guy of my DREAMS here! _Oliver was so.. gentle. Katrina was not expecting that of him. He _was _one of the most competitive guys in the world, and he could get pretty angry at times. Katrina expected him to be squeezing the living daylights out of her. _What am I thinking? He's not _that _bad. Everyone has a soft side... Well, except for Slytherins and Death Eaters and Voldimort and dementors and Snape and Filch (not counting with Ms. Norris), but other than that, everyone did have a soft side. _Oliver pulled Katrina closer to him. She was almost right up against him now. _Oh Gods, oh Gods, OH GODS! Okay, maybe he likes me just a LITTLE bit.. I don't want to get my hopes up too _-- Oliver had just let Katrina's head rest on his chest. _Okay_, Katrina decided, _maybe a tad more that a little._

A few minutes later, Katrina realized that the Common Room was _completely _silent. No music. No laughing. No talking. Just silence. Katrina raised her head to see that all eyes were on Oliver and her. She felt her face flush. She looked up at Oliver, who was very pale. Then, someone broke the silence. It was Fred.

"Well, I'm pretty upset with you two! Why didn't anybody inform me and Forge before? Where do you possibly think we will be able to get dress robes for the occasion this late in the game? Hmmm?"

"What?" Oliver and Katrina asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, the wedding of course! And come to think of it, I don't even remember recieving an invitation!" George said, sounding just as appalled as Fred had.

Katrina angerly said, "Oh shut up, will you!"

Then she ran up to her dormitory. Now Oliver would avoid her! Katrina slammed the door, flopped onto her bed, and shoved her face into a pillow. She screamed into the pillow, so it would be muffled and nobody would hear her. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Katrina said, fixing her now messy hair. The door opened and in came Hermione and Ginny.

"Are you okay, Kat? What they did to you, the twins that is, was awful," Hermione said.

Kat nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just embarassing, that's all."

"So... What excactly is going on between you and Oliver Wood?" Ginny asked, looking curious.

Kat sighed, "Nothing. We are just friends." Hermione and Ginny both raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well," Hermione started, "I'm friends with Harry and Ron, and I've never danced like _that _with either of them."

Ginny agreed, "Oliver kept getting you closer and closer to him. He _must _like you. Well, I do know that he thinks you are attractive, and he seems to really--"

Kat cut her off, "What? How do you know he thinks I'm attractive?"

Ginny smirked, "Well, it was sort of obvious. I thought you would have felt it while dancing with him. Being that close, you _had _to feel it. It was hu--"

"GINNY!" this time it was both Katrina and Hermione who cut her off.

Kat blushed. She was pretty sure she had felt something, but her stupid thoughts about height and people having soft sides had enabled her to fully notice it. Now Kat was finding her thoughts of Oliver having a 'soft side' ironic. _Ha ha ha... Ginny was about to say 'huge.' Wow, I know how to pick my guys! He thinks I'm attractive! I AROUSED him! Oh my, I AROUSED someone! Cool...and slightly weird, but mostly cool..._

Hermione brought Kat out of her thought, "Oh, I'm so happy for you, Kat! It was obvious that you liked him more than just a friend, and now we know that he likes you ba--"

"He'll avoid me. He won't come near me for a long while. He will act as if I'm the plague!" Kat said, tears forming in her eyes.

Ginny tried to reassure her, "Oh, Kat. Don't say that. He wouldn't--"

"Yes he would, and he will. He showed an emotion that he didn't want to-- and in front of almost all of Gryffindor, " said Kat, tears now streaming down her face.

**AN: **Oooooh.. Cliffy! Will Oliver avoid Kat? DUN DUN DUUUUN! Find out in the next chappy, which will only come if ya review! I know, I'm evil. But I love all my reviewers! cough-whichonlyconsistsofChrisoneofmyfriends-cough


	4. A Lovely Trip to the Hospital Wing

**More Than Quidditch**

**AN: **Whooo-hoooo! Another chapter! I would like to thank **x0xjames-galx0x **and **iLOVETENNiS14**. You guys ROCK! You two made me so happy, that I decided to keep writing! So here is chapter3! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Okay, lets take a look at the situation for a second. I am writing a FAN-FICTION on a website called about characters and places from the HARRY POTTER BOOKS, which everyone knows is owned by the lovely J.K. ROWLING. If ya didn't get what I was saying there, here it is in other terms: I DON"T OWN THE HP UNIVERSE!

A LOVELY TRIP TO THE HOSPITAL WING

Gryffindor had a match against Slytherin in a few hours, and Kat didn't want to be distracted by her emotions. Indeed, Kat had been right. Oliver had avoided her for a week and a half. She had felt lonely, sad, and frustrated ever since the party. Kat completely failed two tests and had missed a class. She was way out of it. Kat just wanted to curse Fred and George so that they had boils on every inch of their bodies. _No, that would be too nice_, Kat thought. She could not even begin to explain the pain she wanted to put the evil-humored, red-headed twins through.

The game was about to begin. While in the locker room, Oliver had given his oh-so-famous speech, as usual. He avoided eye-contact with Kat. And surprisingly, the twins were very quiet during the whole speech. That was a first. _They must be feeling guilty_, Kat thought. _Or at least I hope so. _

The two teams mounted their brooms and were off at the whistle. Kat raced toward the goal post with the Quaffle in her grasp. She threw the Quaffle toward the left post, as the Slytherin Keeper lunged to stop the ball from making it in. He nearly stopped the Quaffle, but it passed him, about 3 inches hfrom his fingertip, and made it through the ring. Cheering came from the Gryffindors watching the Quidditch match. About 5 minutes later, Kat was heading back down the feild to the goal post. She noticed a Slytherin chaser was flying nearly along-side her. Kat tried to ignore him. She saw a Bludger coming her way. She moved to her right, out of the Bludger's path. Just as the Bludger was about to pass, the Slytherin chaser pushed Kat right in front of the Bludger. Before Kat had a chance to move back out of the way, it hit her very hard in the head. The excrutiating pain rushed to Kat's head. It was unbareable. Kat felt herself falling and falling and falling out of the sky and then... She fell out of conciousness.

Katrina woke up with a bit of a headache. She opened her eyes to find that she was in a bed in the Hospital Wing. she mentally groaned. How long had she been knocked out? Kat sat up in bed and saw that there was a boy sitting in a chair next to her bed. she smiled. It was Oliver. He was reading the Daily Prophet. Kat cleared her throat. Oliver looked up at her and jumped out of his chair.

"Kat! You're awake!" he said excitedly. Oliver gave her a huge bear hug. Kat melted in his warm, comforting arms.

As Oliver broke away from the hug, he said, "That was a bad hit you got in the head. And you fell quite a few feet..."

"Oh, you're awake. Good. Now take some of this," Madam Pomfrey said as she came to Kat's bed. She handed Kat a potion that was thick and bright blue. Kat drank the potion, and regretted doing so. It tasted so disgusting that Kat's gag reflex nearly kicked in and she could picture how wonderous Oliver and Madam Pomfrey would look with bright blue goo on their shirts. But Kat swallowed the potion.

Madam Pomfrey spoke again, "You are very lucky that I could fix you up so that there was no damage done. All you have is a big bruise, but I can work on that. If you had hit the ground... you would have ended up with all your bones in the wrong places. Thank Goodness Mr. Wood here caught you before you had a chance to hit the ground..."

Katrina looked, with wide- eyes, at Oliver. He blushed a little. Kat thought she might cry, for joy. He saved her. Oliver saved her. Her love. Anybody could have saved her, but he had. He was the first one to race to her and grab her before she hit the ground. He _had_ to care for her. He just _had_ to... Kat's train of thought was interupted by Madam Pomfrey shooing Oliver out of the Hospital Wing.

"She needs her rest, so out you go. She will be fine later on. You will see her at dinner. Now go on, out!" Madam Pomfrey was saying.

Oliver managed to say, "See you later, Kat!" before the door closed behind him. Oh, how Kat loved him so...

When Kat got down to the Great Hall, she spotted Oliver waving her over to the empty seat next to him. She went over and sat with him and her other Gryffindor friends. They were all excited to see Kat. She learned that she had been unconsious for about a week.

"So, who won the game?" Kat asked, since she hadn't found out from anyone yet.

"We did," said the twins, together.

"Harry didn't see you get hit--" Fred started.

"And he caught the Snitch as Oliver caught you--" George said.

"And then we won the game--" said Fred. (AN: hehehe.. that rhymes.."said fred".. hehehe)

"Even when those slimey gits who like to be called Slytherins were making goals while Oliver got you," George concluded.

"Gred, my dear brother, 'slimey git' is way too nice a name to call Slytherins. It is an extremely kind compenent to them," Fred told his twin.

"You are, of course, right, Forge. But there are no words horrible enough to describe them," George answered back.

"Yeah, and I can't even describe the pain I want to put that Slytherin chaser through..." Oliver said, trailing off into mumbling a few words.

"He's just a senseless prat, that's all. Just forget about him and his Slytherin ways," Kat told him.

"What do you mean, _forget_! How can _you_ of all people just forget! He could just as well have _killed_ you!" Oliver argued, getting a bit irritated by how Kat just brushed the situation away as if it was nothing, when it most certainly was to him.

"Listen, I don't want to fight over it. Now lets just eat. I'm starved," Kat said, digging into the food she had placed on her plate. Oliver looked as if he wanted to protest, but he didn't.

**AN: **Okay, there ya go, another chapter of MTQ. I hope you liked it. Tell me by reviewing!


	5. Gossip Queens

**More than Quidditch**

**AN: **Hey guys! so, here comes another chapter... Here it comes.. Watch out! It's nearly here! As soon as I'm done with this AN.. Readers go after author, with pitchforks, chanting "WE WANT STORY! NO MORE AUTHORS NOTES!" Okay, okay. I give up. Here's your story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Harry Potter Universe. I'm just a little meager author...

GOSSIP QUEENS

After dinner, the Gryffindors went up to the Common Room. Kat found a comfy, old, red armchair near the fire and sat in it. Warm and cozy. Fred and George came sat down on the arms of the chair Kat was currently occupying.

"We've noticed something, Kat," Fred said.

"Oh really? And it concerns me how?" Kat asked, still a tad angry at them about the party.

"Well, we would tell you about it here, but I don't know if you want your lovely fellow Gryffindors clinging on to everything we converse about," George said, looking around at the 3rd years nearby, who all looked away as he said that.

"Yes, I think I've had enough publicity from you two," she said, with a semi-smug look on her face.

"Yeah, we're sorry about that.And who would have guessed that Oliver would ignore you afterwards?" Fred said, causing the 3rd years to look back at them once again.

"Okay, okay. Enough. Where do you suppose we talk?" Kat asked.

Fred and George looked at each other and then each grabbed one of Kat's arms. They pulled her up to their dormitory. Once they got to there, George close the door and Fred pointed for Kat to sit on one of the beds. The twins sat across from her. Kat looked at them curiously.

"Okay," started Fred. "Now we've noticed a few things."

"That concern you and Oliver."

"At that Quidditch game with Slytherin."

"When he caught you before you were made into a pancake."

"And then carried you all the way to the Hospital Wing."

"He tried to stay with you there," said George.

"Honestly! He would have been there 24/7 if it weren't for Madam Pomfrey shooing him out every time he came in," said Fred.

"He even snuck in there at night, in case you were to wake up."

Now Kat broke into the conversation. "Woah, wait a second! You mean to tell me that Oliver was in the Hospital Wing every day? For me?"

Fred and George grinned. Fred said, "I know. Romantic, isn't it?" George made a sniffle noise.

"Oh ha ha ha. You guys are just so funny," Kat said, rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Okay, but there's more," Fred told her.

"More? Boy, you two are gossip queens!" she said, laughing at their appauled faces.

"Well, if you're going to act like that, then the door is that way," George said, pointing towards the door.

"I'm sorry. Go on, tell me whatever else there is to tell."

"Oh. _Now_ you want to know, huh? Fine, go on then, George," Fred told his twin.

"Why thank you, Fredrick. Well, Kat, ickle Ollikins is obsessed."

"With you."

"He _never_ stops talking about you."

"I don't think he realized how much he talks about you."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he talked about you in his sleep."

Katrina was wide-eyed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't think at all. She was so shocked taht she probably looked as if she had been petrified. Kat thanked the twins and went to Ginny's dormitory. Luckily, Hermione was with Ginny.

"Oh. My. God." was all Kat could say. Ginny and Hermione looked at her worrily.

"What? What happened, Kat?" Hermione asked.

Kat finally found words, "Oliver... He visited me every day I was in the Hospital Wing. He even snuck out at night to see... Me." Both Hermione and Ginny smiled brightly and sqealed.

"This is so great, Kat!" Ginny said with excitement.

"He cares so much about you! You are so lucky!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, and apparently he talks about me me alot. Fred and George told me all of this. Do I believe them? Or are they just making me look daft for believing them?" Kat asked. She really wanted to believe it, but you never really know with the twins.

"I don't think they would sink _that_ low, Kat," Ginny confirmed.

"Exactly," Hermione agreed, "They are your friends. They are probably telling you this information, that Oliver probably wanted to be kept a secret, to make up for what they did to you at the party." Ginny nodded.

"Yes, I suppose so," Kat said, still not so sure whether to believe the Troublesome Twins or not.

After a bit of girl talk, Kat went back down to the Common Room. It was about 11:30, but Kat wasn't sleepy after the days' events. She had found out a lot about how Oliver might feel about her. After she had talked to Ginny and Hermione for awhile, she was almost completely convinced that the Fred and George weren't making everything up. Kat sat on a scarlet-colored couch and hugged a gold pillow. She thought about what type of boyfriend Oliver would be and if he would show any affection of her in public and so on. Then she wondered if she would act differently around him now that she knew that he possibly liked her. Kat's pondering was put to a stop when someone flopped down beside her on the couch. Kat jumped. It scared the crap out of her. She felt her heart beating faster and faster by the minute. Not only because she had been frightened, but because the person who had frightened her was none other than Oliver Wood.

"Sorry to startle you, Kat. What are you up at this hour anyway?" Oliver asked.

"Er, I couldn't sleep. How about you?" Kat asked. Her heart seemed to drown out her voice. _Calm down, Kat. Just calm down. Stay cool._

"I couldn't sleep myself," He answered. He didn't seem nervous or as if his heart was pounding out of his chest. How could Oliver act so laid back if he had feelings more than a freind felt for another friend?

"Can I ask you something, Oliver?" Kat asked.

"Sure you can," He said, still laid back. It was sort of making Kat angry at how calm he could be when her heart was racing like mad.

"Why did you avoid me after the victory party?" Now Oliver looked surprised. Kat did a little victory dance in her head.

"I-- I don't really know. I was being a stupid git, I suppose," He answered nervously.

"Well, yeah. You sort of were, but we're okay now, right?" Kat asked just as nervously as Oliver was. Now Oliver's face lit up.

"We're more than okay! We're great!"

"I'm glad," Kat said with a bright smile. "Well, I should try and get some rest." She stood up from the couch and stretch out her arms and yawned. Oliver smiled.

"Yeah, me too. See you tomarrow."

"G'night, Oliver."

"Night, Kat"

Kat went to her dormitory and fell asleep sure that atleast she and Oliver would be friendly towards each other. Maybe even more.

**AN:** So... Did you like? Want more? Review, please!


	6. Rain On My Parade

**More Than Quidditch**

**AN: **Hello all! Here's another chapter of MTQ! So read this chapter and be happy and, of course, REVIEW! ...Please? ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** The day that I own Harry Potter has yet to come. I won't loose hope though. sniffle

**Oh! And yesterday was Harry Potter's Birthday! So Happy Birthday to Harry! Yes, I'm a freak.**

RAIN ON MY PARADE

Kat woke up the next morning, Friday, feeling refreshed. She stretched and smiled as she remembered her dream...

_Kat was flying around in a park with Oliver and their three children. They had a 12 year-old son named Brandon, who had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Annabelle was 8 and had long, wavy, light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Then there was little Josh. He was 5 years old and had messy, dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. The same eyes that Kat's father had. The family was laughing and smiling and having a great time. Brandon was flying his own broom, and was in love with Quidditch. Annabelle flew with Oliver and Josh flew with Katrina. They were so happy together..._

Kat would love to have a family with Oliver. She sat in her bed for awhile, thinking about Oliver Wood. Then she got out of bed and got dressed and ready for classes. Kat entered the Great Hall and found her, now regular, seat next to Oliver. Kat had a huge smile on her face. She felt as if nothing could bring her down. Oliver must have notice the good mood Kat was in.

"Good day, Sunshine," He said with a smile.

"Good morning," Kat said cheerfully.

Kat started to eat some buttered toast and drank some pumpkin juice. She and Oliver talked about Quidditch, and Gryffindor's chances at winning their next match. They talked until it was time to go to classes. Kat had Double Potions first period, but that wouldn't rain on her parade. Neither would Snape and his grumpy attitude. Nothing would ruin Kat's great mood.

After all her classes were over, Kat decided to get her homework done right away, so she wouldn't have to do it over the weekend. She went to the library, sat down, and did her work. she finished a half hour later and looked out the window next to her. It looked nice out, so she decided to get some fresh air and fly for awhile. Katrina went up to her dormitory and dropped her school bag down by her bed. She got her broom and headed towards the Quidditch Pitch. There was a chilly breeze, but it was sunny outside. Kat smiled and hopped onto her broom. She flew around and thought about how great everything was going.

Katrina flew around until 5:00, and decided to head back to the castle. She was reaching out her hand to the entrance door's handle, when the great oak doors suddenly opened before Kat got a chance to grab the handle. _Uh-oh, Slytherins._ Draco Malfoy and his baboons, to be exact. Malfoy smirked that evil smirk of his when he saw the Gryffindor girl standing all alone. Not good.

"Hey Unger, does your head still hurt? That hit looked pretty painful," Malfoy sneered.

"Well, it definitely wasn't as painful as it was for Slytherin to loose to Gryffindor, once again," Kat said with a raised brow. The smirk on Malfoys face disapeared. Kat continued. "And you know what's even more painful, Malfoy? The fact that even after that chaser knocked me out, Gryffindor still won. Slytherin can't even win a Quidditch match when they use foul play," Kat said, an evil grin planted upon her face.

Then, before Kat knew it, Malfoy pulled out his wand and yelled,"Accio clothes!" Kat felt something tug on her and she felt very cold. She saw her clothes in Malfoy's hands and when she looked down, she saw that she was wearing nothing. Kat screeched and jumped behind a bush. _I can't BELIEVE this! Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle saw me NAKED! EWWW! No, this can't POSSIBLY be really happening._

"Ha! Nice knickers, Unger!" Malfoy spat. His goons laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Katrina screamed. The three Slytherins went back inside the castle... with Kat's clothes. It wasn't until a half hour later that somebody came out of the castle again. Kat peered over the bush, hoping it wouldn't be a Slytherin. It was Oliver. He looked worried.

"Hey! Oliver! Over here!" Katrina shouted. Oliver looked around, then saw her head peeking up from behind the bush.

"Kat? What the bloody hell are you doing in the bushes?" Oliver asked, coming toward his currently naked friend.

"No! Stop right there! Don't you come any closer to me!" Kat screeched. Oliver looked hurt and confused.

"What's going on, Kat?" he asked softly.

"I--I... Malfoy and his two pug-faced thugs started bothering me and, well... They used Accio on my clothes and now I don't hae anything on," Kat said the last part quickly and she blushed feverishly. Kat was so embaressed.

Oliver looked furious for a minute, but he looked at Kat and his face softened. He took off his sweater and threw it to Kat. "Here. This should cover you up, some-what."

Kat put on the brown sweater. It smelt like Oliver. Like forests and the ocean. It smelt so good, it was almost addicting. The sweater covered everything from her upper-thigh and up. It was a bit short, but it was doing a good job of covering what Kat didn't want anyone to see. Kat was embaressed to be seen like this by Oliver. _Well, at least it wasn't Ron on Harry or the twins. Ron would stare at me, google-eyed. Harry would act very, very akward. Fred and George would would have died of laughter. Oliver is doing the smart thing, Thank Heavens. _Kat came out from behind the bush. Oliver seemed to be avoiding looking anywhere other than Kat's face. Oliver was acting like a gentleman in a situation where most guys definitely would not.

"Malfoy is going to pay loads for what he's done," Oliver muttered as they walked through the castle's doors and up the stairs.

Kat was very thankful that they didn't run into anybody on their way up to Gryffindor Tower, but Kat knew what would happen when she stepped into the commom room. All eyes would be on her. And there would be plenty of gossip going around. Kat definitely did not want that to happen at all. She took a deep breath when Oliver said the password. Once the portait hole was opened, Kat ran all the way up to her dormitory. She put on some clothes and walked back down to the common room with Oliver's sweater. Kat looked around the common room, but Oliver wasn't in there. She went over to Seamus and Dean, who were playing Exploding Snaps.

"Did you see which way Oliver went?" Kat asked them.

"Yeah, he went upstairs to his dormitory," Dean said.

"Thanks Dean," Kat said. she went up to the 7th year boy's dormitory and knocked on the door. John Donally, a 7th year that Katrina's roomate, Jenni Hammer, has had a crush on for quite awhile, answered the door.

"Looking for Oliver?" John asked. Kat nodded. John let her in the dormitory and went over to his bed and sat on it. After a minute, the bathroom door opened and out walked Oliver Wood. A very shirtless Oliver Wood. Oliver was very muscular and had pretty tight abs. _Woah... he has a NICE body. Thank Heavens for Quiddtich._ His face flushed a bit when he saw Kat. Oliver crossed his arms, trying to cover his torso a little.

"I just came up here to give you back this," Kat told him, handing over the sweater that she wished she could keep. Oliver put it on quickly. _Only a few minutes ago, that sweater was on my bare skin and was now on his... STOP IT, Kat! You are being ridiculious! Get a grip, for Heaven's Sake! You're practically drooling! _

"Thank you so much for helping me out. I'm so glad it was you and not soimeone like... Snape. He would probably take points off for me being naked, even if it was Malfoy's doing," Kat said. John eyed them suspiciously.

"No problem," Oliver told her. " I was going outside to go find you actually. I hadn't seen you around and I got kind of.. well, worried. And Malfoy... Oh, I _really_ want to do some painful things to Malfoy." Oliver said the last part through gritted teeth.

_Oh boy. He is very protective of me... ME! I can't believe it! He MUST care for me... He HAS to. Wait! What if he only cares for me in the protective older brother way? No, it can't be that. Please let it be more than that._

**AN:**Okay! So...What did you think? Have any questions? Review and I'll answer any questions you ask! Oh, and by the way, I wasn't leaving reviews for myself. My little brother decided to read and review my stories, but I was logged in, so it came up as **Dally's Stalker**, but I think he wrote **jp** in the review, so that means that it is my brother, not me. It would be pretty funny if I was leaving myself reviews. It would be pretty sad, but still funny. Well, REVIEW! Toodles!


	7. Welcome Christmas

**More Than Quidditch**

**AN:** Okay, **I've got some news**! First, let me say how **SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY** I am for not updating in quite awhile. Forgive me! And here's the news! There will be a **sequel** to this story! Whoo-hoo! There will be **DRAMA** in it. Oh yes, **lots** of **DRAMA**! So, if you like this story, there **WILL** be a **sequel**! And then maybe a **trilogy**. That'd be cool. Well, I'm really excited about this, and I hope you are too! Well, here's chapter 6.. Or 7 (Who's counting?).. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **Not Ms. Rowling. Therefore, the HP universe is not and most likely will never ever in a bizillion light years be mine. That just makes me depressed.

WELCOME CHRISTMAS

It was Saturday. Kat woke up at 7:03 and decided she would go to Hogsmeade so she could get all her Christmas shopping over with. It was December and Christmas was coming at a rapid speed. after her breakfast, Kat went to her dormitory and got out money from her trunk.

At Hogsmeade, Kat strolled around, thinking of what to get her friends and family. She went into Zonko's and bought her little brother and the Weasley Twins some joke stuff. After that, Kat bought some small things for Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and her two roomates, Jenni and Megan. Kat bought her mum and dad gifts and then found a gift for her older brother. There was only one person left for her to shop for, and she had no clue what to get him. _What would Oliver like? It needs to be something nice... Something good..._ Katrina racked her brain and all she could think of was Quidditch. _Well, I guess that'll do._ She sighed, wishing she could get him something more personal, but he loved Quidditch and would probably like anything Quidditch that he got as a gift.

Katrina walked into the Quidditch shop and looked around for awhile. Then she decided that she would get Oliver a new copy of Quidditch Throughout The Ages, since his copy was tathered and the pages were completely falling apart. Kat also bought Oliver a scarf that was scarlet. Then she got it to say in gold: Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Keeper and Captain. It looked really cool, and Kat hoped he would like it.

Kat walked out of the Quidditch shop and decided that she would head over to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. She wondered if Oliver was getting her anything for Christmas, but then decided not to get her hopes up. She trudged through the slushy snow on the streets and struggled with her bags. She had a ton of heavy bags, and it was hard to carry them with all the wind. Kat thought that if the wind got any stronger, she would fall over.

Kat kept walking until someone yelled, "Hey, Kat! Wait up!" Kat turned around and saw Oliver running to catch up with her. He grabbed most of her bags and walked with her.

"Thanks," Kat told him. She was relieved that she didn't have so many bags to carry. She was also glad that Oliver was the one that helped her.

"No problem. You looked like you were having some trouble. Christmas shopping?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. I decided that it was time to get the shopping over with. I got gifts for everyone on my list all today," Kat told Oliver.

"I still have one person left to buy a gift for. I just don't know what to get them. I want to get them something specail. I just have to look around and think of something they might like, I guess," he said. "Are you staying at Hogwarts for the holidays?"

"Well," Kat started, "I'm not sure. It depends, really. My parents already left to go to Hungary with my little brother, Jimmy. They're visiting some relatives that I don't even know at all. And my older brother Sean might be going away with his girlfriend to someplace. So, I guess I will be staying at the castle," Kat said. She sounded upset about not being able to spend the holidays with her family.

"Well, that makes the both of us then. My parents are going on some 'romantic get-away' to Paris. Count me out of that. I'm staying at Hogwarts," Oliver said. He noticed Kat's face brighten up when he said that. He smiled and asked where she was headed.

"Oh. The Three Broomsticks. Would you like to join me?" Kat asked hopefully.

Oliver laughed a little, "Sure, I'll go with you. I just can't stay long, though. I have to get a gift for that one person still, remember?"

They sat in a booth at the Three Broomsticks for about a half hour. They drank butterbeers, talked about Quidditch, and laughed a bunch. They both had a really nice time. Then Oliver left to do his shopping. Katrina wondered who that last and special gift was for, but decided not to put too much thought into it.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

On Christmas morning, Katrina woke up feeling happy. Christmas was her favorite holiday. She looked at the foot of her bed and saw a large stack of presents. Kat smiled and got out of bed to open her gifts. She opened the gifts from her family first. All her aunts and uncles sent her money. Kat's parents got her a _Nimbus Two Thousand and One_. She was extremely happy about that. Jimmy got her a poster with Viktor Krum on it. Sean got Kat a photo frame that said 'World's Best Quidditch Player' on it. And then there was a picture of Sean in the frame. In the picture, he was laughing and pointing at the camera, as if saying, _'Haha! I'm the best!' _ Kat laughed and rolled her eyes. It was such a typical Sean thing to do. He was always better at everything, and he was so full of himself.

Next, Kat opened the gifts from her two roomates, Jenni and Megan. Jenni bought Kat the new Weird Sisters cd. Jenni was the artsy, band girl type. Megan bought Kat this cute little purse that was suade brown. Megan was the girly girl who always had the prefect outfit. Katrina moved on to her other gifts. Hermione got Kat a diary that wrote down what you were thinking, instead of you physically writing in it. Ginny's gift to Kat was a beautiful new quill that was from an eagle. Ron got her some chocolate frogs, and Harry got her sugar quills. Fred and George got Kat some joke stuff and a mysterious looking chocolate that would probably turn her into a chicken, or make her sick in some way.

Kat hadn't recieved a gift from Oliver. She was upset and slightly hurt. Kat wouldn't allow herself to cry. She held back the tears and headed down to the common room to give Oliver his gift. She wished that she hadn't decided to give him his gift personally, becasue now she felt stupid about it. But she went down to the common room to give him his gift anyway.

The common room was empty, except for the single figure that was sitting in an armchair near the fireplace. This lone figure was none other than Oliver Wood. Katrina walked over to him.

"Happy Christmas," she said as cheerful as she could.

Oliver smiled and said, "Happy Christmas," back to her.

"I got you something," Kat said quickly and handed over the two wrapped gifts. Oliver smiled some more and opened the book first.

"I noticed that your was getting old, so I thought you might need a new one," Kat explained.

"Thanks. I really did need a new one. I had the old one since before first year. And I do read it all the time..." Oliver trailed off as he started ripping open the other present. When he saw what it was, he looked very happy. Kat was glad that he seemed to like it.

"Wow. This is great! and it says my name on it and everything! Wow. Thanks," Oliver said and put on the scarf, even though it was toasty next to the fire. Then Oliver took out a wrapped present from behind his back. He handed it to Kat.

"I got you a gift too," Oliver told her. Kat was surprised at first, and then extremely excited. _He got me something! Yes, yes, yes! He got me a gift! _Kat opened it and stood there in shock. She couldn't believe it. Oliver had bought her the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

**AN: **Ah ha ha ha ha! Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I gotta keep you guys coming for more, right? Well, REVIEW!


	8. NOTE TO READERS!

**AN:**

Okay, I just want to let everybody know that I will not be updating in awhile. Look at my profile for more detail. If you have any questions, just sent me a Private Message. I'll answer any questions I get. Sorry if you really wanted some more of this really quickly! Don't hate me! I'm not abandoning my story, just putting it on hold!

-Kat


	9. The Gift

**More Than Quidditch**

**AN: I'm baack! FINALLY! Okay, we are nearing the end of this story! And I've written some of the sequel already, and boy does it sound good! Well, here's chapter 8! Enjoy! Review!**

**Disclaimer: The HP universe does not belong to me. Shouldn't you know this by now?**

The Gift

_Recap:_

_"I got you a gift too," Oliver told her. Kat was surprised at first, and then extremely excited. He got me something! Yes, yes, yes! He got me a gift! Kat opened it and stood there in shock. She couldn't believe it. Oliver had bought her the most beautiful thing she had ever seen._

Oliver had bought Katrina a very beautiful necklace. The chain was thin and silver. Dangling from the chain was a large heart-shaped diamond that was aquamarine. It was so beautiful. It must have cost Oliver a fortune. Kat was so taken aback by the gift, that she couldn't find her voice for awhile.

When her voice was found, Kat said, "Oliver, I-- It's-- It's so beautiful. I don't even know what to say! Thank you!" She gave him a hug, which he returned.

"I hoped that you would like it," Oliver told her, obviously happy with Katrina's reaction.

"Like it? I love it! It's so perfect!" Kat said excitedly.

Oliver helped Kat put on the necklace. Kat loved the gift so, so much. She felt horrible for doubting Oliver would get her anything. She felt horrible for not getting Oliver a better gift.

"I wish I would have gotten you something better. You gave me a _great _gift. I got you a _really _stupid gift," She told him.

She looked down at her shoes, not wanting to look him in the eye.Oliver lifted Kat's chin with his hand so that she was looking at him.

He said, "Hey, I love your gifts. Really. And I'm glad you got me something."

He smiled at Kat and she smiled back. It seemed as if he was going to lean in closer. His lips started to move towards hers, then...

"Hey! Kat! Did you--" Kat's roomate, Megan, had just walked into the common room along with Jenni, Kat's other roomate.

Oliver and Kat quickly backed away from each other. Kat felt her face heat up.

"Oooh! Were we interupting something _private_?" asked Megan, looking excited and curious.

Although Jenni did look curious, she rolled her eyes at Megan. "Come now, Megan," she said in a fake French accient, "The little love birds would like to be alone to-- how do the English say... get it on?"

Kat felt her face turn redder than a Weasley's hair. She was going to kill Jenni for that. Jenni started to pull Megan up the stairs to their dormitory.

Megan grabbed onto Kat and said, "We need to talk. NOW!"

Kat sighed and agreed. She turned to Oliver and said, "Thanks again! See you later!"

"See you," Oliver said back as Kat was dragged up the stairs.

Once the three girls were in their dormitory, they all sat on Jenni's bed.

"Go on, tell her Jenni!" Megan said with excitement.

Jenni looked even more excited, "Okay, okay. Guess who asked me out!"

Kat was now excited, "Hmm... Could it be that lovable Irishman that you've been interested in since last year?"

"Yes! John!" Jenni exclaimed as she jumped up and down on the bed.

"I can't believe it! How'd it happen?" Kat asked curiously.

"Well, I was sitting on the steps right outside the castle with Megan. I had my sketch pad and I was drawing, when I noticed that Megan was being quiet, which _never_ happens, so--"

"Hey! That's not true! I--" Megan began, but then looked down at the bed and tried not to speak.

Jenni continued, "Well, she was quiet, so I turned around and saw John Donally looking down at my sketch pad. We started to talk. He says that I'm a great artist! And then he asked me to go with him next Hogsmeade weekend!"

"That's so great! I'm so happy for you!" Kat told her friend.

All of the sudden, Megan gasped, "That is such a fantastic necklace! Where did you ever get it?"

Jenni and Megan stared at the necklace with awe and admiration. Katrina blushed and played with the aquamarine stone.

"Well... Oliver bought it for me for Christmas."

Jenni and Megan looked stunned for a minute. Then they grabbed Kat by the arms and started to jump up and down, squealing like maniacs.

"Oh my God! Are you joking? It's so cute! You guys are like, a couple!" Megan said in a high pitched voice.

"Aww," Jenni said, "You two make a great couple!"

"Well, lets not get our hopes up. He hasn't asked me out or anything like that. I dunno if he just wants to be friends or not."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing; I wish i had a 'friend' that bought me the most beautiful jewelry in the universe!" Jenni told Kat.

Kat smiled, "So you guys thing that he really does like me?"

"Are you daft?" Megan and Jenni asked in unison. This made all three girls laugh.

_Maybe he really does want to start a relationship with me. Maybe he really does like me. _

**AN: There you go! Chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think of it so far. There are two more chapters left of this, and then I will start a different story, and then I will make the sequel to this! Review, please!**


	10. Why Does This Stuff Happen?

**More Than Quidditch**

**AN: Hey there everyone! Sorry for the wait. It's school's fault. Blame school. I reeeaally wanted to write, but school made me feel crappy. But I just got the sudden urge to write another chapter, so here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I don't own it...**

Why Does This Stuff Happen?

Before Kat knew it, winter break was over and classes had started again. Jenni's date had gone well. She and John were now a couple. Jennie was so estatic about it. Megan had had her eye on Harry for quite awhile now. She thinks that Harry is a total stud, which he is for a thirteen year old. Megan never stops talking about Harry. Jenni and Kat think it is a little weird for Megan to date someone a year younger, but Megan doesn't care about that. Well, it is Megan's call, and Megan want's Harry. Badly.

So, that means that Kat has to play match-maker. Why? For three reasons: A) Megan is too shy to ask Harry herself; B) Jenni doesn't know Harry that well; and C) Kat know's Harry through Quidditch and is the only one of the three girls who is friends with him. Kat didn't want to ask Harry, only because things would be akward. They always are.

On Thursday, Kat went up to Harry, "Hullo, Harry," she said cheerfully.

"Hullo," Harry said witha small smile.

"So... Do you know Megan? She's in Gryffindor and in my year. She has blonde hair and hangs around me quite a bit?"

"Er... Yeah. I know her," He said with a confused look on his face.

"Well, She really likes you, Harry. And she was sort of wondering if you would like to join her on the next Hogsmeade trip?" Kat asked hopefully.

Harry looked surprised and slightly uncomfortable, "Er... I... I dunno. I've never really, you know... gotten to talk to her and.. Erm... I don't know anything about her at all."

"She's really nice and outgoing, once you get to know her. She's a really fun person. You should give her a chance," Kat said with even more hope.

Harry was thinking about it. Finally, he said, "Okay. I'll do it. Can you tell her to meet me at the Three Broomsticks this weekend?"

Kat was so excited. "Yes! I'll tell her! Good! See you, Harry!" she told him as she ran off.

"Bye!" Harry shouted back.

When Kat got back to the Gryffindor common room, she was out of breath. Jenni and Megan had seen her race through the portarait hole. They rushed over to her.

"Something wrong?" Jenni asked worriedly. Kat shook her head.

"No? Then what is it? You look like you just ran around the Black Lake a dozen times," Megan said. Kat finally caught her breath.

"Harry said he'll go out with you. Three Broomsticks. This weekend."

Megan started to scream with joy and jump up and down. The other Gryffindors looked at her like she just escaped from the looney bin. Kat and Jenni doubled over in laughter. Megan stopped jumping at once, she looked very red and very embarassed.

"This is so great! Now I've got John, Megan is nearly there with Harry, and Kat..." Jenni looked and Kat witha raised eyebrow, "What exactly do you have, Kat?"

Kat sighed and plopped onto a nearby couch. "Oh, I dunno. Something close to zip, nothing, nada?" she said with a frustrated groan.

Megan and Jenni sat on either side of Katrina.

"It's okay, Kat. He'll come around soon. Just like John did," Jenni said with assurance.

"And Harry," Megan said. "Well, actually, no. Not really. You sort of had to persuade him, didn't you?"

Kat groaned again. _Why was everything so simple for Jenni and Megan? Why couldn't Oliver just ask me out already? Why can't I just get the courage to tell Oliver my feelings for him? Why the Hell am I in Gryffindor anyway? How can I possibly have any bravery in me if I am too frightened that if I told him how I felt, he world reject me? ...Mmm.. What is that wonderful colone that Oliver wears again? It's so good, i can actually smell it at this very mome-- Wait! How in the world can I smell it, unless..._

Kat looked to her right and jumped. There was Oliver, leaning over the back of the couch, his face very close to Kat's.

Oliver smiled and said, "Didn't mean to startle you. I wanted to talk, but I didn't want to break your concentration. Did anyone ever tell you how peaceful you look when you're deep in thought?"

Katrina smiled and felt the blush form on her cheeks. Megan and Jenni looked at Kat knowingly, then went up to their dormitory. Oliver jumped over the back of the couch and plopped down beside Kat.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" Kat asked as she fiddled her thumbs.

"The up and coming Quidditch match against Hufflepuff..." Oliver said.

The two Gryffindors talked and talked about Quidditch for hours. They were oblivious to the others in the common room, and how the number of people in there slowly decreased to nothing. Well, except for Oliver and Katrina. They were so busy talking to each other, that they hadn't noticed the hours pass them by.

Kat yawned and slumped into the couch. "I'm so tired. What time is it?" She asked.

There was no answer.

"Oliver?"

Kat opened her eyes and saw that Oliver had his eyes closed and his head was resting on his palm. He was sleeping. He looked so different when he was sleeping. So careless. Very adorable, too. He sort of looked like a little child who had had a long and exciting day and was now dreaming wonderful and joyful dreams. Seeing Oliver like this made Katrina fall in love with him even more.

Kat stopped staring at him after a few minutes and then grabbed his wrist. His watch read 12:54. Kat thought that it would be a good idea to go up to bed, but her body wasn't responding to her thoughts. She felt limp and lifeless and she felt herself going in and out of consiousness. A few seconds later, Kat was in a dreamless slumber.

Katrina woke up and took a nice, deep breath. The air smelt of the forest and the ocean. Kat thought that she must be having a dream. But then she realized that she was smelling the sent that Oliver always has on. Kat slowly opened her eyes. She saw that her head was on Oliver's chest and that he had his arms wrapped around her.

Kat sat up and stretched. She was about the wake Oliver, when she realized something that made her heart jolt. She saw that many of her fellow Gryffindors were starin at her and Oliver, laying on the couch together! They were pointing and whispering. Katrina felt so utterly embarressed. She felt her face heat up and turn a beat red color.

She could not believe this was happening.

**Okay, that was it! End of this chapter. What did you think? Good? I changed my mind just now and decided taht there will be 3 more chapters after this one. I split this into two, because it was kinda long and I thought this would be a good ending place. Anyway... you know what to do:D**


	11. A Really Bad Day

**More Than Quidditch**

**Hey Everybody! Ummm... Here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: HP is NOT mine. :(**

A Really Bad Day

Kat noticed Fred and George standing near by in the crowd, "Fred, George. A little help with the crowd please?"

The twins both nodded. They started to shoo the Gryffindors away.

"Go on. Nothing to see here. Not like they had their clothes off or anything."

"Fred! George!" Kat said quickly, scolding them.

"What? It's true... isn't it?" Fred asked, with a wink. Then the twins walked out of the common room and down to breakfast with the rest of their house.

Kat burried her face in her hands. _Why in the world do _I_ always end up in these situations? _Kat looked at Oliver. He was still sound asleep. She shook him, trying to wake him.

"Oliver? Oliver, you have to get up and ready for classes. At this rate, we'll both miss breakfast."

The sleeping boy groaned as he stretched his arms and feet.

"Mmm... Come back to bed, baby," he mumbled into the couch cushion.

Kat was taken aback, "Erm... W- What?"

Oliver seemed to still be dreaming. He moved his hand around until he found Katrina's arm. He pulled her on top of him and shifted so that his front was facing hers. He started to move his hands up and down her sides, going over her curves. Boy, Kat did NOT want that moment to ever end. She did not want Oliver to wake up and realize that he was doing all of this to her, and not the girl in his dreams. But she decided that it was wrong for him to be doing such things and not knoiw whom he was doing them to.

"Err... Oliver, I really think tha--" she started to say.

"No thinky. Just kissy," The teenage boy said as he started to plant kisses on the girl's face and neck. His eyes were still closed, so his kisses were all over the place.

"OLIVER!" Katrina yelled. She could not stand the fact that he didn't know he was kissing her. She could not stand the fact that she was not his dream girl. Oliver's eyes suddenly flickered open and he sat up quickly, nearly knocking Kat off the couch.

"What-- Where-- How--," Oliver stuttered as he looked from Kat to the couch and back.

"We fell asleep last night and when I woke up, everyone was staring at us and I got Fred and George to get the crowd away and they did and then I tried to wake you up, but then you were dreaming and you kinda sorta kissed my neck and then you just woke up," Kat said all in one breathe. Her face turned red, not only from lack of air, but from embarrassment also.

Oliver was shocked, "Erm.. I'm... I'm sor--"

"It's fine. No big deal, really. You just were dreaming," Katrina said quickly.

"Yeah. Dreaming," he said, looking at the couch and not daring to glance at Kat. There was silence for a minute, and then Oliver continued, "Well, I'll-- I'll see you at breakfast."

He got up from the couch and went up to his dormitory to get dressed and ready for class. Katrina did the same, headng up the stairs of the girl's dormitories and got ready also. She just couldn't _wait _to hear all of the gossip awaiting her in the Great Hall. Joy.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kat flopped on her four post bed and screamed into her pillow. Today had probably been the worst day she'd ever had.

Once Kat had gotten down to breakfast, everyone got quiet and stared and whispered. Kat felt the blush creep up to her face as she sat down and tried to make conversation with Jenni, but Jenni was too busy staring at the infamous John Donally. The 7th year boy was all that she thought about nowadays.

It seemed as if everyone had heard something about Katrina and Oliver. All the students stared when they saw them coming down the corridors, then started to gossip when they were out of hearing distance. Ever _Snape_ seemed to have heard a rumor about Katrina and Oliver. The professor eyed the Gryffindor girl and gave her disgusted looks every now and then.

After Transfigurations, Malfoy cornered Kat.

"I've heard you'll do just about anything for a cheap price, Unger. Quite the scarlet woman, isn't that right?" The stuck up Slytherin said. His two chunky goons chuckled.

"Sodd off, Malfoy," Katrina told him as she made her way away from the three annoying Slytherin boys. Malfoy put his arm out infront of Kat, blocking her path.

"Frisky too," Malfoy snickered. "How about I let you have a go with me later on. I'm sure you'll get more out of it than just a galleon or two."

Katrina clamped her jaw and gripped her wand so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She wasn't going to stand around and listen to that slimey Slytherin cockroach humiliate her in the middle of a corridor. Kat was about to tell off the skunk, but then someone jerked Malfoy away from her.

"Let her alone, you stupid git," Oliver said to Draco Malfoy.

Oliver and Malfoy had quite a bit of a spat. The two boys ended up drawing their wands, but the fight didn't last long. Professor McGonagall broke up the fight and told everyone to get to lunch. Katrina was about to walk into the Great Hall with her fellow classmates, but McGonagall stopped her.

"Not you, Miss Unger. I need you to come with me to my office."

Kat seated herself in a chair up in the front of the Transfigurations classroom and her professor took her place behind her desk.

"Now, Miss Unger, I am sure that you know what rumors have been going around about yourself and Oliver Wood?"

Katrina squirmed in her chair, "Yes. I think I have a pretty good idea what's being said about us."

"The rumors have travelled throughout the houses and to the staff table. Now, what I would like to know is why such rumors would be going around about two fine students?"

Kat took a deep breath and told her teacher about how the rumors where not true and what had really happened. She told her all about how Oliver and she had fallen asleep in the Common Room while talking about new Quidditch plays, and how everybody had seen them the next morning and got the wrong idea.

"Well," McGonagall said when Katrina was done telling her side of the story. "Although I do believe what you have told me is the truth, Madam Pomfrey insists on you taking some tests. We are not doing this because we do not trust you, but because we are very concerned with your physical state."

Katrina was very thankfull to get out of the classroom. She was so utterly embaressed by everything that had happened, and then her _teacher_ has a talk with her about it. And now she had to have the Nurse do some _tests_ on her! Kat relluctantly walked through the Hospital Wing doors and waited for Madam Pomfrey to finish caring for a first year Hufflepuff that was turned orange and had purple polka dots all over his body. When the boy was back to his normal skin color and polka dot-less, madam Pomfrey moved on to Katrina. Kat was told to take two nasty flavored potioned.

After she swallowed the clear pink one, a white cloud formed at her shoulders then disappeared.

"What's that mean?" Katrina asked.

"That, deary, means that you are not pregnant!" Madam Pomfrey said with joy.

The next potion was a cloudy white color. Katrina would have thought it was milk, if it hadn't been for the odd, think taste. After Kat swallowed, a word in white lettering formed above her head. It said 'Pure.'

"And a virgin too! What a lovely child you are!" Madam Pomfrey said with delight. She was probably glad that she wouldn't have to deal with a pregnant slut.

"What happens when you aren't one?" Katrina asked out of curiousity.

"When the person who takes this potion is not a virgin, 'Sinner' in written above their head in black. It is a bit extreme these days, but this is the best potion around, and cannot be altered. Now go on, we're done here. You best be getting to lunch," The nurse told the Gryffindor girl as she shooed her away.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After all her classes were over, Katrina calapsed onto her four post bed. The only good thing about the day was that Oliver wasn't ignoring her at all. He was just acting as if it had been any other day. And nothing had happened between them. Kat was so exhausted from the whole situation and the days events. It had seemed like the longest day of her life. It definitally was one of the worst. Kat slowly dozed off into her dream world, where all the rumors were non-existant and everything was perfect.

**What did you think of this chapter? Was is any good? Or did you completely hate it? Tell me. I love your input. :)**


	12. More Than Quidditch

**More Than Quidditch**

**Ehmagod! This is the FINAL chapter!!! Yes! I said it! This is the end of MTQ!! And that means that I can finally start on the sequel!! Aren't you all sooo excited!?! I sure am:D **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, and/or form own the Harry Potter books, movies, and/or characters.**

More Than Quidditch

The weekend had basically been a drag for Katrina Unger, Fourth Year Gryffindor. Nothing good had really happened for her, but her friends sure were happy.

Megan was now dating Harry Potter. They had gone on their date in Hosmeade and things were going great for them. They were both shy and awkward around each other in public, but anyone could tell that they really liked each other. When they thought taht no one was looking, they would hold hands and blush madly and giggle. Well, at least Megan giggled.

And then there was Jenni. No one had really seen Jenni around lately, but they all knew why. She was spending loads of time with John Donnelly, her boyfriend. They had a lot in common and liked each other a lot. And, unlike Harry and Megan, they weren't afraid to show their affection for each other in public. Both Megan and Jenni had gotten the boys they liked to notice them and they were both happily in a relationship with said boys.

Katrina sighed. Why couldn't it be like that for her? Why couldn't she and Oliver be together? Why did things have to be so complicated, yet seen so simple at the same time? The two young students could easily be together and happy, but they had it so complex and were too afraid of getting hurt to try and be together.

Katrina had been sitting in the common room while doing her homework. Her mind was too distarcted by all of these thoughts to concentrate on the difference between such-in-such potions or the traits of whatever magical creature they were currently studying possesed. She searched teh common room for someone to talk to, someone to have a nice chat with. Kat saw Harry and Ron were palying none other than Wizarding Chess and that Seamus and Dean were busy talking to Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil.

Katrina looked back at her stack of parchment that needed to be filled and handed in to her proffesors and she tried to focus again. Anfter a few more minutes, she lost all hope on completing her assignments. She tried to think of anything to occupy herself with, but the only thing she could think about was how sorry and pathetic her crush on Oliver Wood was. What kind of Gryffindor was she? She was too afraid to do anything about her longlived crush on her Quidditch Captain! She didn't have any bravery or courage in her at all! She was a disgrace to her House! To Hogwarts itself! What was the sorting hat thinking when it sorted her into Gryffindor? It was probably making a big joke, and she only realized it now. This was beyond pathetic.

Suddenly Katrina felt her face burn up and her head pound. She had a strange feeling in her gut. She was going to cry. Not just regular cry, but really cry. Like bawl her eyes out. But she didn't want that to happen, especially not in front of her fellow schoolmates. She took very deep breathes to try and prevent herself from breaking down, but she knew it was going to happen, and soon.

Kat raced past the rest of the Gryffindors and headed straight out the portrait hole. She didn't even look where she was going until she smacked right into something hard and heard something heavy fall to the ground. She looked up and saw none other than Oliver Wood standing before her. Katrina clenched her jaw down and blinked. She was NOT going to breakdown in front of him. She wouldn't let herself.

She quickly bent down to help pick up the books. She vaguely heard Oliver say something, but she didn't pay attention. She just wanted to pick up the books that fell and get away from him and everyone else. Amoung the books that fell, Katrina saw that one was _Quidditch Throughout The Ages_. When she read the title, she felt a sting in her heart. That was the only thing that Oliver would ever love. Quidditch. A god damned sport! That's the only thing he cared about! He basically _breathed_ Quidditch. That's what his whole world revolved around. Katrina was now enraged.

She stood up and yelled, "I HATE YOU!" at Oliver before chucking the book into his chest and making him drop everything again. He fell to the floor and choked for air.

Katrina ran away from him as fast as she could and she ran all the way outside of the castle. It was freezing out and there was snow on the ground, but Kat didn't care. She was only in her school uniform, and she could care less whether or not she froze to death. she kept running and running in the snow before she finally collapsed in the snow and bawled her eyes out. She shreiked and took in deep breathes that made her chest hurt. She shuddered in the cold and felt her body grow numb.

Katrina didn't even hear the person that was racing towards her and shouting her name. She just stayed were she was and she didn't even try to stop crying. Oliver Wood fell to the ground next to her and held her tightly in his arms.

"Why do you do this to me?" Katrina managed to yell. Her throat was coarse and it hurt to talk.

"Do what? What's going on? Why are you out here crying? What's the matter?" Oliver asked with concern.

"Why do you only care about _Quidditch_? Why is it so important to you? It's always _Quidditch, Quidditch, QUIDDITCH_!" Katrina kept yelling. It was all she could think to do.

Oliver frowned, "Kat.. it maybe important to me, but it isn't all I care about. I care about my family, and friends, and-"

"What about me?? Why don't you care about me? Can't you see!? I LOVE YOU! I always have! And you've never ever cared about me!" Kat was sobbing. Her vision was so blurred, she couldn't even make out Oliver's face. There was a pause before Oliver spoke again.

"I can't... I can't see you that way, Kat."

"Because I'm not old enough? Not mature enough for you? Is that it? Is it? You don't want to be seen with be in the halls, in front of everybody? Is that why Oliver?"

"I never, ever thought that way, Kat. Never. It's just that... I've never felt so strongly for someone like I do for you. And I don't want to see you hurt. It kills me to see you like this. I don't want to hurt you," His voice was shaky and you could tell that he meant it.

Katrina thought she was dying. Her heart literally skipped a few beats. She wiped her eyes and looked up at Oliver. He looked like he was holding back tears.

"If you don't want to hurt me," Katrina spoke softly. "Then you won't. If you love me, you'll never ever hurt me."

Oliver hugged Kat tightly, "I love you, Katrina. I do. I love you more than anything."

She looked into his eyes, "More than Quidditch?"

Oliver laughed a little and smiled, "Yes. More Than Quidditch."

**THE END.**

**Well, it's over! Complete! Finished! And everyone is happy! Tell me how you liked my story. And keep an eye out for More Than Quidditch 2!!! Until next time!**


End file.
